


Lack of Understanding

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Street Fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Eliza's friend finds out what happens when you get between Ken and Ryu while they are training





	Lack of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get

Lack of understanding

“So Eliza who is that handsome man with your husband,” Her friend Marie asked pointing to where Ken and Ryu were training in the yard watched by her and Ken’s young son Mel. She had to suppress a groan as Marie was recently divorced and on the hunt for a new man.

“That’s Ryu, Ken’s old friend from Japan,” She said wondering if she should warn her friend that she didn’t stand a chance. In all the years she’d known him she’d never seen Ryu so much as glance at another person with desire in his eyes.

“He’s not married is he,” Marie asked excitedly. “Or does he have a girlfriend or a boyfriend.” She said and Eliza turned to see him laughing at something Ken said with a smile on his face. She shook her head Marie wasn’t the first of her friends to assume that watching him with Ken.

“Actually I don’t know,” She said causing her friend to stare at her. “As far as I know he’s never been involved with anyone male or female .” She could see her friend staring at Ryu in shock. “As far as I know other than a few friends who are fellow fighters like Ken who he sees maybe once or twice a year he spends all his time wandering alone.”

“That poor man,” Marie said getting up. “Well I think I’ll go introduce myself.” She started to call after her and tell her to forget it but she stopped herself from doing so. She figured it was better to let Marie find out what happened when you try to come between Ken and Ryu when they are enjoying themselves.

She didn’t have to wait long for Marie to come back in a foul mood. “I can’t believe how rude they both are,” Marie said angrily. “He wouldn’t even speak to me and then your husband told me to get lost.” She fixed a glare on her. “Why didn’t you warn me?”

“You wouldn’t have believed me,” She said honestly. “Plus I wanted you to understand why I’m sitting up here instead of being down there with them.” She admitted. “I have never understood it but when his best friend is a round Ken spends most of his time with him.” She looked over to where they were showing Mel how to correct his form on a kick. “At least Mel is old enough to join in now.”

“They aren’t having an affair are they?” Marie asked suddenly staring at her. “I mean Becky’s husband was always hanging around his business partner and they turned out to be sleeping together.”

“They aren’t having an affair,” She said actually laughing. “I have learned to live with Ken’s quirks about his friend and Ryu only shows up at most once or twice a year less if they are competing in a tournament together.” She could tell that Marie didn’t get it and there were things she wouldn’t tell her friend because then it would be all over the city. Marie was quiet the gossip.

She glanced down at her husband and Ryu teaching her son and smiled. She had learned that not understanding everything wasn’t so bad.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
